


Pleasant

by Sephirotha



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Elves, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pleasant summer afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant

The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the grand trees of the woods, casting complex, patterned shadows over Vincent.  An open book lay over his bare chest which moved up and down as he snoozed innocently on the bench swing.  The summer breeze brushed past him, pushing his black hair over his shoulder as he shifted amongst the white cushions of his favourite napping spot. 

His name was called as his lover stepped out onto the patio with a tray of two glasses, filled with light pink water.  He paused and smiled, setting the tray down on the table and walking over.  He knelt by Vincent’s side, kissing his pale cheek to wake him up.  Vincent’s golden eyes opened to study the vampire who grinned widely.  He cupped Dune’s cheek and brought him forward to kiss his lips softly.  Dune shifted to lie on top of Vincent, his fingers threading through his long black hair. 

Vincent pulled away to gaze into Dune’s red eyes and smiled faintly.  Dune simpered as he nuzzled Vincent lovingly, carefully removing the book so he could lie down comfortably.  Vincent carefully combed Dune’s silver hair, his lips parted slightly as he drunk in the vampire’s beautiful and mischievous visage.  Dune ran his finger down Vincent’s chest before leaning in to nibble his collar bone. 

Vincent supported his head and clenched his teeth as Dune sunk his fangs into his pale skin to drink the sweet nectar of an elf’s blood.  Vincent’s eyes fluttered closed as he listened to the hungry gulps, sighing when Dune pulled away to lick and heal the puncture marks.  Vincent felt Dune leave and opened his eyes to take the glass offered.  Dune licked his lips as Vincent quenched his thirst and took a delicate sip of his own under the pleasant shade of the trees on that summer day.


End file.
